


just one bite

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, PWP, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Edelgard would never feed off of either of them, for fear of losing control, but if it is not to feed, and if it is just one bite...Hubert wants to be the first to experience this.Spinoff porn for black and white and red all over.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE Birthdays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678068
Kudos: 13





	just one bite

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place sometime after they got together, but before Christmas. Also it's Hubert's birthday happy birthday hubert

A human can survive after having their blood sucked by a vampire, as long as the vampire does not take too much. Edelgard discovers that in her early days as a vampire, and something that she shares with Hubert and, eventually, Byleth.

Hubert still has no way of explaining the sudden change when Byleth entered the picture, or how she managed to find her way into the folds so quickly. Most of all, he has no way of explaining how he fell in love with her so suddenly, but he has given up on overthinking those things. Both he and Edelgard have always had each other, so the fact that Byleth can fit in so naturally speaks volumes.

And now that the three of them have made sense of what their relationship really is, they have no issue with moving things forward, and at a very quick rate. In fact, it isn’t long before some of their more secret desires begin to come out, and when he can’t stop himself from thinking about her ability to feed without killing.

She has said many times before that she would rather do things the way that she has, and that she would never trust herself to feed just a little bit on somebody she was close to, not even-  _ especially _ \- if she were desperate. If she were to lose control, then they would have no way to fight her, after all. For some time, they accept that, but eventually, their interest in it grows, until it is determined that, if she is not using them because she needs to feed, if this is just something they  _ do _ , then perhaps she will be able to maintain her control.

Edelgard insists for a bit that the risk is too high, not understanding their interest to begin with, but then, steadily it begins to click, as the three become more comfortable in their relationship, and more comfortable in their closeness. Hubert has a hard time expressing to her  _ why _ he wants, but to him, it seems so very intimate, and even though he is not able to put his thoughts into words, Edelgard soon understands.

They will try it first with him, to make sure that this is something she can maintain self-control throughout. He is no better equipped to fight her off than Byleth is, but he has spent most of his life wanting to make grand sacrifices for her. Ultimately, this is something for his own satisfaction, but at least, if anything goes wrong, he is more than willing to take the fall for that.

Byleth accuses him of being melodramatic, and he says that she is simply jealous that she will have to wait her turn.

Of course, she is not at all left out of things, just because she isn’t the one Edelgard will be biting tonight. Byleth is more than happy to tend to Hubert while Edelgard teases him with her fangs, showing a submissive side that she says Hubert brings out in her easily. For Edelgard, he prefers to submit, but with Byleth, he gets a bit of a rush from taking control.

He sits back with Byleth on her knees in front of him, and Edelgard is behind him, her arms draped over his shoulders. Her breath is warm on his neck, and he shudders in anticipation, excitement and involuntary fear coursing through him. His body, aware of the danger, tells him that he should try and escape, and instead, he lets that adrenaline fuel his pleasure, leaning back into Edelgard’s touch.

Byleth’s hand moves steadily up and down his cock as she watches them both, fascinated. She keeps her eyes trained on them even as she parts her lips, dropping her hand so that she can wrap them around his cock. He groans at the contact, and Edelgard parts her own lips, so that he can feel her teeth grazing just along his skin. Shuddering, he resists the urge to lean back further into it, to pierce his skin with her fangs all on his own.

Instead, he simply allows her to take things at her own pace, her teasing growing maddening even as Byleth fits him in her mouth, nearly overwhelming him just with that. Between the two of them, it’s hard to think straight at all, and that is before Edelgard has actually sunk her teeth into him. But Byleth doesn’t waste any time, bobbing her head on his cock, as if she is trying to get him off before they even get to what they started this over.

Edelgard teases him and teases him, her warm breath and her sharp fangs so close that he can just barely feel both, and he can’t help but whimper a bit, which causes Edelgard to laugh, low and delicious. If she doesn’t get on with it, he really is going to…

And then, before he can finish his thought, she does it. There is a sudden, sharp pain in his neck as she bites him, her fangs sinking into him, and he moans, loud and unrestrained and shameless, a mixture of his ecstasy and his pain. He comes hard without warning, and Byleth looks up at him as she swallows, her eyes as unreadable as ever, before his own eyes drift closed.

Edelgard remains in place for a moment, and Hubert bleeds for her, letting her take as much as she wants. If she were not able to stop, he thinks he would gladly let her feed on him, though he also knows that he would miss getting to spend time with her, and with Byleth as well. But before she can do any serious damage, she has already pulled back, and so has Byleth.

She says something to Byleth about getting supplies to clean and bandage the wound, and he wonders if it will be healed in time for school, or what lengths he will have to go to to cover it. Hubert is already amused by the rumors his attempts to cover it up might spawn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
